Quinlan Hexpulse
CE Alpha-8371 “Rogue” or his modern name "Quinlan Hexpulse" was created during the very early years of the clone wars as an experiment. He was given no growth acceleration, and no inhibitor chip. Hence the name CE, “Clone Experiment.” He was given special command of a clone squad, The Vipers. He fought during the first and second battle of geonosis. During the first battle of Geonosis, Rogue and his squad were given a special mission to go behind enemy lines and flank the Droid advance, but they were caught and their gunship was destroyed. Rogue was the only survivor along with his lieutenant, Chipper. Chipper and Rogue eventually continued their mission and found a secret outpost built by the Geonosians. Chipper and Rogue were caught. Eventually Chipper was executed. Rogue was saved by a Jedi and the 715th legion. He owes them their lives and now serves as Captain of the ARC Regiment in the legion and serves his loyalty to Battalion Commander Logan. He fought in the clone wars from the battles of geonosis, to the Conquest of Kaller. During Kaller was when he started questioning the leadership. Having no inhibetor chip in his system allowed him to earn more trust from the jedi than any other clone. Even though he questioned the orders of the jedi, they still liked him for his ability to see if there are any other ways. this also gave him the Privilidge of being the only clone and non-force user to weild a lightsaber. His color was white. Having no chip in him, Rogue went missing in action after his battalion of clones Executed a jedi and a very close friend of his. He was directly contacted by the emperor and denied the order. knowing he would be a target and his clone brothers would hunt him down, he killed one of them, changed the pattern of his armor to look like his, then ran away. he only carried his DC-15 rifle, his pistols, some food, and water. A local village who had a pod helped him escape where he went to find his new purpose. he was 21 when it was executed. After Order 66 was executed and the Jedi were destroyed, Rogue went into Exile to hide from the Empire. He eventually landed on the planet of Naboo. The residents never trusted him because he was a clone, but eventually he earned their trust and became a citizen. After he gained his trust he gave himself the name Quinlan Hexpulse. He met a beautiful twi’lek by the name of Seallea Hilre at the age of 23. They fell in love after he saved her life from Thieves robbing her home. They eventually got married and had two kids, a boy named after his Jedi friend, Logan, and a girl named after the general of the 327th, Aayla. They lived a happy life. Rogue and Seallea died shortly after the Battle of Endor and the death of the Emperor. He was 103 when he died. Rogue was remembered for his heroic deeds during his time serving with Battalion commander Logan, being the oldest clone ever, and for being a inspiration for clones who wanted to have a life without the empire. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Human Characters Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire